Kinder Suprise
by Rain141
Summary: ATTENTION ALL READERS THIS STORY CONTAINS LOTS OF LEMON AND LAUGHS! and fluffy bits here and there Warning: please do not consume liquids during ur reading as acidents do happen. This is a oneshot on Natsuki and Shizuru's easter, everyone enjoy


This is dedicated to the Nina-chan in my circle of friends; there is no way I could have written this without your help. To Nina-chan! Who spent a whole night into the early hour of the next day with me, just so I could get my movements right ;p

Thanks also to Komett for her grammar help.

**** **** **** ****

This is my first special event story, and is dedicated to the Easter season of chocolate eggs and Easter egg hunts!

This is also my first lemon story ***sweat drop*** I have been told it seems quite natural for me.

Well onwards with the story and I hope my omake doesn't ruin the mood. Happy holidays!

**** **** **** ****

Eater Easter Egg Hunter Hunt!

*** *** *** *** ***

It was that favourite time of the year for all diabetics to roll in their graves.

Yes my friends it was Easter!

And for one happy couple that meant Easter eggs!

*** *** *** *** ***

Natsuki carefully pulled out shoe box shaped gift from her the seat compartment of her baby; well her mechanical baby, I'm not sure if you could pull a box out of Shizuru's seat compartment…

Well anyway after closing Duran's Ducatis early that morning (It WAS Easter) she had stopped by a shady part of town to pick up a gift that could only be found by the most skilful information gathers.

Green Tea Easter Eggs!

They looked to be seemingly harmless eggs but they had a special green tea filling that only a handful of daring choclatears would dare to make them, and each year they were harder and harder to find.

But Natsuki didn't mind, I mean in the end it had to be harder for Shizuru to find the mayo eggs she gave her every year.

Mmm, mayo eggs..

Natsuki began to drool a little.

A cough behind her startled Natsuki from her fantasies, and she quickly wiped her mouth in case of drool before she turned around.

"So... back from your egg hunt are you?" Nao said leaning against the garage door, "Please tell me you aren't having those disgusting eggs again this year?!"

"Oi chocolate and mayo go great together!" Natsuki said as she locked up her bike and began closing the garage.

"Yeah, as natural as a lesbian at the YMCA... whatever, I just came around to drop this off for Mai. It's some kind of marshmallow Hime thingy she's doing this year." Nao said holding up a bag with two plain white boxes in it.

There was a small silence as Natsuki took the bag and looked in one of the boxes.

………

"She made our childs out of marshmallow!! What kind of person does something like that!?" Natsuki screamed looking at the boxes with horror.

Nao looked away picking at her nails as she pretended not to listen.

Natsuki noticed this straight away.

"OH MY GOD YOU ATE HER DIDN'T YOU! YOU ATE YOUR CHILD!!"

Natsuki screamed at Nao, a complete look of shock on her face.

All through out the neighbourhood people stoped dead in their tracks and turned to look in the direction of the Kuga household.

There was a brief silence as Nao gave a slight pout as a tinge of red could be seen across her cheeks.

Then as everyone continued to stare and the silence grew she shouted back at Natsuki, which half the neighbour heard.

"YEAH OKAY! I ATE MY CHILD, AND SHE WAS NICE, MAI ATE HERS AND SO DID MIKOTO SO JUST SWOLLOW YOUR PRIDE AND EAT YOURS TOO!"

Stomping off down the drive she turned and flipped Natsuki the birdie before climbing on to her own bike and taking off down the street.

After a few minutes of heated glares from her neighbours Natsuki headed inside with her 'children'.

Setting all the boxes on the kitchen table she let out a frustrated sight and trudged off to search for Shizuru.

As allusive as ever Shizuru was not in the lounge room, study, or garage, and as dense as Natsuki was she knew she would be asking for trouble if she burst into the bathroom unannounced.

Dragging herself over to the couch she threw her self down and reached for the remote.

"Ara, doesn't Natsuki find me more interesting than the television?" a soft silky voice floated through the room.

"Shizur-" turning her head to look at her lover, Natsuki gaped.

There stood her crimson-eyed goddess in all her naked glory.

Well almost naked glory, Natsuki wasn't quite sure if she should class the fluffy handcuffs as clothing.

"Ara, enjoying the view are we Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru purred.

Natsuki found herself unable to answer as she took in the site of her lovers' smooth creamy skin, her silky slick curves, long lush legs, an- oh screw the description you all get the point.

Pulling herself from the couch Natsuki smiled softly as she gazed into her loves eyes.

"Captivatingly so." Natsuki whispered as she brushed a strand of hair from Shizuru's face and tucked it behind her ear. Her hand reached out towards her goddess and she wrapped her arm securely around her loves waist, her fingers trailing down the naked back as she did.

Shizuru let out a shuddered breath as Natsuki's lips brushed across her neck as she left a soft kiss on her collarbone. Bringing her hand up Shizuru cupped Natsuki's face looking her eyes on the emerald pools of the one she loved. Smiling softly she spoke.

"Ara, I think its time for my little Natsuki to get her Easter eggs. But unfortunately I seem to have 'misplaced' them." Shizuru said emphasising her words by licking her lips.

"Will you help me find those eggs, Nat-su-ki?" she purred running her hand down her body to rest spread out below her bellybutton.

"I think we could find a compromise." Natsuki whispered leaning in to place a soft kiss on Shizuru's lips.

Then as softly as it began Natsuki pulled away to trail kisses down her neck, and her hand moved down from Shizuru's back to grasp her hip as Shizuru slowly slid her leg along Natsuki's side, her other hand traced along her neck and gently cupped her cheek, stroking it tenderly with her thumb.

Pulling away from her neck Natsuki pounced upon Shizuru's lips in a heated kiss that caused a deep moan to travel through her body purring down her throat.

Shifting her leg Natsuki slowly moved it between Shizuru's nudging her thighs apart as she pulled her lover closer to her.

There was a dull clanking sound as Shizuru's cuffs dropped to the ground as she ran her hands through her lovers hair, pulling her down closer and deepening the kiss.

Unwilling to let go for air Shizuru felt her legs begin to shake from the anticipation of Natsuki's thigh resting at the apex of the legs.

Sensing Shizuru's unbalance Natsuki cupped her thighs and raised Shizuru on to her hip. Letting out a moan on contact Shizuru wound her legs around Natsuki's waist and her arms tightened around her neck.

Moving her hands Natsuki lightly pinched her hip, smirking into the kiss and Shizuru release a small moan.

Satisfied in her efforts Natsuki wrapped her arms securely around Shizuru's waist as they broke apart for some much needed air.

Smiling down giddily at her lover, Natsuki could not help herself and she leaned forward giving her a soft kiss on her temple whispering words of love into her hair as she held her tight.

"Ara, is my Natsuki finished already, I was sure I had taught her better than to leave me all hot and bothered." Shizuru gasped as Natsuki nuzzled into her neck.

She yelped suddenly and Natsuki nipped at her ear, but it quickly turned into a moan and Natsuki began to nibble and suck on her earlobe.

Slowly Natsuki began to move across Shizuru's jaw, nibbling and sucking as she went, smiling at the sounds of pleasure her love was making.

Pulling her lover closer Shizuru's hands began to slowly wonder about her body eliciting gasps of surprise and pleasure from Natsuki as her hands found sensitive areas.

Slowly Natsuki began moving toward their bedroom. It was very hard for her to do this though with Shizuru struggling to remove her pants and shirt with every stride.

After almost tripping over twice, Natsuki let out a small growl and nipped Shizuru's neck. This stopped the hands for a few seconds long enough for Natsuki to arrive at their bed.

"Ara, why so rough Natsuki, well you were always the kinky one, ne?" Shizuru giggled as Natsuki dropped her onto the bed.

"My, my you seem underdressed today Miss Fujino, you seem to be missing something." Natsuki mocked slowly pulling her shirt off.

"Ara, really Miss Kuga, and what am I missing?" Shizuru asked, licking her lips as she watched Natsuki's last piece of clothing fall to the ground.

"Me."

Slowly crawling up the bed Natsuki stared hungrily down at her lover. As she drew closer Shizuru wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her down for a searing kiss.

Trailing her hands up her sides, Shizuru let out a whimpered moan as Natsuki's fingers brushed along the side of her chest.

Halting her hand Natsuki began to softly caress her love's mounds, her thumb brushing lightly against her peak.

Shizuru moaned loudly raking her nails across Natsuki's back, bringing her knee up in a surge of pleasure.

The sudden pressure from Shizuru's thigh at the apex of her legs caused Natsuki to arch her back, pushing her hips hard into Shizuru's causing them a elicit cry of pleasure.

As they broke their kiss gasping for air Natsuki's hand traced down Shizuru's curves, her other still occupied with Shizuru's mound, grazing her fingers along Shizuru's hip she heard a sudden intake of breath.

Shizuru's leg suddenly slid down as Natsuki's fingers softly rubbed the inside of her thigh, she gave a light whimper and arched her back at the touch, her arms shaking slightly with anticipation around Natsuki's neck.

Looking down into the eyes of the woman that had captured her heart Natsuki silently asked like she had so many times before, for the answer she had always received.

She gave her a soft smile before bending down to capture the lips that would always be hers.

A soft giggle escaped Shizuru's lips as Natsuki traced and imaginary pattern along the inside of her thigh.

"You always were a ticklish one." Natsuki grinned ducking her head down to nuzzle into Shizuru's neck.

As Shizuru giggled from Natsuki's antics, Natsuki began to slowly kiss, suck, and nibble her way down, causing Shizuru to giggle and squirm whilst letting out the occasional moan and gasp from the right touch.

All through this Natsuki keep smiling as she watched her angels face, and the joys she was bringing her.

As the neared her destination, Shizuru sat up on her elbows and Natsuki leaned forward to give her a soft kiss, followed by a mischievous wink and a quick raspberry to the stomach, causing her angel to erupt into giggles and fall back onto the bed.

After the giggles subsided, Natsuki bent down and softly kissed Shizuru's hips, listening as a soft contented sigh was heard.

Moving down Natsuki knelt between Shizuru's legs, reaching up she took Shizuru's hand a kissed her palm as the hand moved to cup her cheek.

Moving back a bit more..

**Clunk**

Natsuki fell off the bed.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru said sitting up on her elbows.

"Not a word." A voice came from over the edge of the bed.

"Are yo-"

"Not a word!"

Climbing back onto the bed a flustered looking Natsuki sat between Shizuru's legs blushing bright red.

With a soft giggle Shizuru wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist and pulled her closer.

Leaning forward she cupped Natsuki's cheek and pulled her down for a kiss, soft and gentle, as they pulled away Natsuki kissed Shizuru quietly on the cheek before laying her down and moving back to her legs.

Shizuru sat up and smiled mischievously opening her mouth to say something, but Natsuki sealed it with a kiss.

Leaning back Natsuki looked down at her fallen angel, hair splayed upon her pillow, her eyes twinkling up at her, she suddenly felt a rush of emotions toward the lover, and she knew exactly how to express them.

Lowering herself down she caressed her loves hips, and playfully licked her inner thigh, causing her lovers back to arch accompanied with a whimper of need.

Lowering herself she revelled in the scent that defined the one she loved. Dipping her head she savoured the taste she knew so well.

A loud moan erupted from Shizuru as she reached down for Natsuki. Running her hand through her hair she locked her fingers around the locks as if they were all they were keeping her on earth.

Slowly she began to build up pressure as Shizuru's hips began to rock in a steady rhythm, pushing deeper she felt the hand in the hair tighten, and she couldn't withhold the smirk with crossed her face as her name was moaned passionately from her angel's lips.

She loved the sounds Shizuru made when they were like this, it made her feel special, and proud. Proud that she could bring such ecstasy to the one she loved, she began to move faster eliciting another scream of passion from her lover.

Heavy moans filled the rooms as Natsuki increased her rhythm. Shizuru's body shook as her lover pushed her further towards the edge, dripping in anticipation she felt her hips clench and her body stiffen.

"NATSUKI!" she screamed out clutching for her lover.

Natsuki moved herself quickly taking Shizuru around the waist, Shizuru's arms tightened around her as she slipped inside the woman she loved bringing her over the edge. Their kiss became heated and she screamed her name in a voice only she would hear, with the feelings only they could share, and a gift that only she could bring, in the arms of the one she loved.

Always in her arms.

Shizuru clung tightly to Natsuki as her body shuddered violently with the after shock. Nestling in under Natsuki's chin she smiled peacefully as she breathed in the smell of he lover. Giggling to herself she nipped the underside of her chin, which only caused Natsuki to snuggle her closer.

"Cold?"

Shizuru half nodded as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist.

"But you always make me warm."

Blushing lightly Natsuki picked Shizuru up and held her to her chest as she pulled back the sheets and pulled Shizuru in with her.

Covering them up Natsuki clung to Shizuru from behind and whispered into her ear, placing soft kisses along its edge.

"So were did you put to my Easter eggs?"

"Ara, in the fridge of course... my Natsuki. Right where I always put them."

Rolling over to face her Shizuru snuggled into Natsuki's chest sighing happily, with her arms around the one she loves.

"Damn... tricked again...." Natsuki chuckled as they drifted off to sleep, happy and content in the arms of their love.

*** *** *** ***

The phone rang around midday the next morning and upon answering it it was found to me Nao.

"So have you eaten your baby yet?"

"…….."

"...I'm going to take that as a no." Nao said with a sigh, "Are you at least going to come over for Mikoto's Easter egg hunt? Mai got to hide the eggs this year so I thing it's going to be a bit harder than when Mikoto would just toss them on the lawn. We're going to have to search really hard this year!"

There was a silence on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Natsuki you're my hunting partner again this year right?!" Nao said raising her voice a bit higher. "Your not hunting eggs with Shizuru instead?!"

There seemed to be a dull thud followed by silence.

"OI KUGA!" Nao screamed "YOU ARE NOT DITCHING ME THIS YEAR WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR OVER 3 YEAR! YOU C-"

"Ara, Nao?"

Silence followed

"Yes Shizuru?"

"Ara, why is my Natsuki passed out on the floor, and with what seems to be a nosebleed?"

Silence

"Aw God! What kind of egg hunt were you to up to!!" with that Nao slammed down her phone and stomped off running her hand through her head as she mumbled something about.

"Damned Natsuki ***mutter*** like frigging rabbits ***mutter*** never eating chocolate eggs again ***mutter***"

*** *** *** *** ***

Upon arrival at Mai's, Nao was greeted with a bouncy excited Mikoto.

"Nao guess what?! Mai showed me this trick on how you can hide the little Easter eggs but squeezing them up in her-"

"GAH! GO AWAY YOU CARZY! EASTER IS A HOLIADY FOR FUN AND GAMES NOT OVER UESED SEX CLICHES!" Nao screamed turning and running away with her hands over her ears.

"But Mai only showed me hw to hided eggs in her apartments gutter…..Mai did I do something wrong?!" Mikoto cried running back inside to a startled Mai.

So in the end everyone enjoyed their Easter.

Mai and Mikoto had an Easter egg hunt around their apartment.

Shizuru and Natsuki curled up on the lounge to watch corny old black and white movies together.

And Nao,… went to get a stiff drink after the trauma of one of her favourite holidays.

FIN~

*** ***

awww isn't that sweet ***cough cough***

**** **** **** ****

Please Read and Review! I worked really hard no this and after having turned into a hentai half way through I think I deserve some compensation ***pout***

*** *** ***

Omake!

Leaning down Natsuki trailed her tongue along Shizuru's hip stopping to suck on a sensitive area of Shizuru's jut bellow her belly button.

Gasping at the touch Shizuru suddenly ached her back taking Natsuki by surprise. Her hip shot up hitting Natsuki in the chin smacking her jaw together with a sickening ***click***.

All movement stoped.

Quickly sitting up Shizuru crawled over to Natsuki who was now nursing her jaw with her back towards her.

"Natsuki are you alright?" Shizuru said worriedly as her arms wrapped around her lover pulling her close are.

Resting her chin on Natsuki's shoulder she blew air on the base of her neck and give her a soft kiss behind her ear..

As a muffled moan was heard and Natsuki turned to Shizuru with a apologetic look.

"I wit my wongue."

Shizuru tried to muffle her laughter in the crook Natsuki's neck as she hugged her love closer.

As her giggles subsided a smirk made its way onto her face, and she pulled Natsuki to her slowly turning her around.

"Ara, its okay you won't need it." She said pushing Natsuki down as she slipped her hands around her neck.

** *** ***

Review!!! Tell me if u like it and if I should write more lemonz !!

"And to all my loyal readers you could go in the draw for a Shizuru lap dan- no Natsuki what are you doing?! PUT DOWN THE CHAIR!!!"

-We interrupt this broad cast to bring startling news! Thought out the world fanfic writers are being brutally attacked by an unknown culprit whom leaves writers in the state were they would rather give birth to a chair than meet their attacker again-

….

….ouch..


End file.
